


It's cold outside

by NightmareJasmine, RichardLyex



Series: Richard and Jasmine's ViThur One-Shots! [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lotta fluff, taking care of a sick blueberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardLyex/pseuds/RichardLyex
Summary: It's Christmas, Marcus just returned from work and he had found a sick blueberry in their shared bed.





	It's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn't read That's Life, Marcus is a different kind of Arthur from another universe, just fyi ^^ .

It was Christmas, a full week or two where everyone was supposed to be nice, loving and caring, something that Marcus didn't believe one bit.

His working routine has just stopped, and his customers couldn't be more damn demanding than ever, they got more impatient, rude, antisocial and hypocrites. It's like they believed the food could come out any damn sooner than usual, but most insulting of all is them judging him and his workers for being 'lazy' at their job, it was no secret that this made him quite mad... and he wouldn't blame if his comrades would be the same.

Unfortunately for him that specific day took way longer than usual, so his mettle was tested to the very limit, with his Vivi probably waiting for him at home impatiently for his arrival, the ammount of times he couldn't even respond to her calls or messages surely didn't help to calm down any ammount of worry that she had towards him, he just hoped that she would understand the situation that he had to go through.

It was quite the relief for him to step into his own house... it felt like a safe haven from all of the drama and outrage he had to live in the kitchen, Vivi unlike his impatient customers, doesn't start to start an argoument on how fast or slow he cooks, she was always patient with him if he woke up a little bit later than usual, which made his morning even more enjoyable... he was wondering what she was doing right now. The first thought he had, living room, she usually loves to watch a couple of horror films in the couch, to his surprise... she wasn't there.

Odd, perhaps she was taking a long bath? It was silly to think about that... especially at the actual time, which is nearly pointed at midnight, maybe she was doing something quick for herself in the kitchen? That couldn't be the case either, the lights were off and he was most positive that she wouldn't cut with anything sharp in the middle of the darkness, where was she then?

He suddenly heard a couple of loud coughs upstairs, and it sounded nasty... very nasty actually, with some worry and tightness in his throat, he began to climb the stairs and head fairly quickly to the bed room, where he had found a sleeping yet moaning Vivi in the bed with their second T.V. still on, he slowly walked towards her, trying to his best to don't wake her up, she was heavilly breathing... her nose sounded full of germs and her cheeks and forehead couldn't be more red, with a bad feeling... he laid his right hand on her forehead and confirmed his doubts... she was sick.

"Oh sweet Blueberry... you're so hot..."

He lowly mumbled to himself in worry, he didn't wasted time to run down the stairs and grab a bag full of ice from the fridge, this was definetly going to wake her up... but it would calm her fewer down quite a bit for a while, she was going to hate the coldness on her forehead, but this is the best he could do at the moment, he ran back up to the bed and slowly laid the bag on her forehead, her reaction was more calm than he had expected... she usually hated the cold quite a bit, but all she did was flinching a little bit before calming down, he grabbed her hands as he sat beside her, she was probably going to wake up anytime now...

To say that today was rotten would have been an understatement, a long list of BS happened at the book store today.It had to be bad if Duet had to be the one to bring her home, and they called Ruthra over to fuss over her before being yelled at to leave. 

It started with the walk to work, it was a frosty street and she almost fell. Then she found out the hard way that school was closed today, the younger kids decided to go into every store and throw snowballs at workers. Not that she would blame them, she used to do the same. Duet did provide towels and a space heater, but finally gave in to letting them go home.

Since Vivi walked there, they decided to drive them home. She had tried to call Marcus but didn’t pick up, she had to remember that it got busy for the adorable nerd. It was when she began to cough, that they began to worry.

They called Ruthra, who ended up beating them home with Chicken noodle soup already ready and her bed made up to be cozy. She ended up kicking them both out, but gave a swift thank you before shutting the door. Then she attempted to wait for Marcus, which she failed as she began to awaken to something cold on her face.

A soft sight of reassurance could be heard as a small echo from the bluenette's ears, followed by a frustrated sigh as he saw the result of her temperature, deciding not to tell her about it yet, he passed a cold bottle full of water to her lips which she had drunk with great delight, it wasn't exactly how she should've done it... but it would calm her lungs down a little bit. With a worried tone in his voice, he leaned towards Vivi's forehead and kissed it,

"Hey Vi... You surely got yourself pretty sick while i was away... how-... how do you feel?"

Vivi gave a weak smile, "Like shit, but according to Dr. Ruthra, I'll be back up by tomorrow. Some 24 hour bug or something. How was your day?" She edged closer to Marcus, taking in as much warmth as she could.

Marcus had a strong evidence that she was going to be more in the bad than just a simple full day... but he decided to don't strike her the bad news that would only annoy her even more, not when comfort is what she most needed at the moment. He didn't thinked twice to wrap his right hand behind her shoulder and keeping his left hand in her hands... He couldn't help but to frown to think back of the living hell he had to survive an hour ago...

"It was... vivid. The customers were way more demanding than usual, and my fellow workers had to work triple the hard from usual... And what about you, Blueberry? Was your day... 'exciting' as mine?"

Vivi chuckled, "Let's just say, I may have a deep hatred for snow now....not that I'll stop playing in it. I do feel a bit better though, just...need...some...zzzz." Vivi managed to fall asleep in Marcus' lap.

From how hot her forehead was... he wouldn't say that she was getting any better, the bag of ice should keep her fever in check for the night... though some warm tea should help her troath from getting any worse, she will not like it but... they'll have to go to a doctor tomorrow, it would be only good for her health.

He hesitated to leave her alone for any longer... but he had to prepare that tea and from the looks of it, she didn't drink pretty much anything, which is vital for her condition, a full bottle of cold water should keep her company for a little bit. Once everything prepared, he lifted up her head a little bit, warmed her up from her shoulder blades and woke her gently up,

"Here... drink some of this..."

Vivi looked confused for a few minutes, "I'm not thirsty, I just wanna sleeeeep." She even whined. Then Marcus' phone rang, It was Duet.

"Marcus, Vivi will not have work for the rest of this week and I suggest you don't leave the house, it seems a snow storm is on the way and everything is closing."

Marcus shook his head in a very disapproved way towards Vivi as he was listening to Duet's headsup, to say he was annoyed by the possible future snow storm was inaccurate... he was boiling inside. Not that he didn't minded to spend more time with his loving Blueberry... but his work plus the doctor they had to visit made the situation more grim,

"I see... thanks for the warning, Duet. I'll see what can i do for Vivi."

Once he shut down the phone before Duet could say anything more in it, he lightly tensed his grind around her shoulder to keep her up, he wasn't going to let her sleep back before she drank some fluids, 

"The faster you'll drink this up, the faster i'll join in the bed alongside with you, what's it gonna be then, Vi?~"

Vivi drunk from the bottle, coughing slightly as the cool water went down her throat. Then as she finished, the lights blinked before shutting anything electrical down. The winds outside had picked up and even the snow started back falling.

"I guess it's storming." Vivi wondered aloud.

"Yes it is~" A painfully familiar voice spoke in the darkness of the house.

Marcus growled menacingly at the sound of that voice... he was sure that he made pretty clear to Arthur that he didn't want to deal with his demon for the whole winter, he already had a bad day, and certainly they from all people won't help to brighten it up,

"What do you want, Demon?"

Ruthra chuckled, "You're soo mean, Arthur asked me to bring you some stew. So you can stay with the Ghoul Queen, and both of you can get something warm in your bellies."

Marcus stared at the stew unconvinced of their words, poison would be foolish even for them, it looked delicious... but his pride of a chef was higher than admitting that, especially to someone he isn't on the best terms,

"You can keep it for yourselves, i can cook by myself."

Vivi chuckled sleepily, "We have an electric stove and the lights are out, if we open the fridge or freezer the food will spoil and go to waste. Thank you Ruthra." 

Ruthra chuckled and handed over the bowls, which gave off a warm heat. Vivi sighed happily but still grabbed Marcus' hand, though Ruthra wasn't going to leave yet. Not without a little word or two from Marcus.

Marcus screamed his head off silently inside him, though a small growl could be heard from his mouth if someone payed close attention to it, with a defeated look in his eyes, he looked back to Ruthra and all he wanted from them is to scram off,

"... Thanks, i guess. You can go now if you don't have any cheeky comments to make."

Ruthra chuckled with amusement and disappeared from the house, but with a silent, "No problem" echoing through. Vivi was almost sure that she could see veins coming from his face and snorted.

"You two haven't gotten any better or worse, you're going to have to talk to him later."

Marcus turned back to her with a ferocious look in his face "The hell i will!-..." he quickly looked away before he startled her even more, he hated when his anger was lashed out on her... he couldn't do very much about it yet, maybe not ever...

"... Sorry. I meant... it's not that easy, Blueberry. Some things can be hardly forgiven, or not be forgotten at all..."

He cleared his throat and leaned back to Vivi before she could comment about it, he didn't want this subject to be in the matter, her well being was far more important than silly eternal rivalries,

"But back to the stew... is it any good actually? Please don't tell me that it's better than what i cook usually, or i'll won't get up from the bed for a good week or two~"

Vivi chuckled and sipped the stew, "Your in luck, it's not better than yours. Though it is better than Lewis', they're catching up hun. Now lay down, I'm not really hungry and I wanna sleep."

Marcus hesitated in that act for a small bit, since the electricity was down... he picked up the laptop of which was fortunately charged up, laid it on Vivi's laps and picked up a couple of movies afterwards, expecting her pout for not choosing any kind of horror ones from his pics,

"Don't look at me like that, Vi. You can go back into watching them after you'll get better, alright? I don't want you to have any nightmares in the state you're in."

Vivi looked playfully offended, "I never had nightmares! I am a very frightening person, so *yawn* nightmares stay...away." She had begun to doze again, cuddling closer to Marcus.

He chuckled brightly as he brought the bluenette closer to himself, she was still awaken... he could perfectly recognize when she was truly sleeping and when she just wanted an excuse to hold him closer... not that he minded but, he felt kind of proud that he started to learn new things about her, he laid the movie disc inside of the laptop... and it was only a matter of time before she would've decided to stay up just a little bit more to see the first half of the movie...

"I know it's kind of late from Halloween... but i thought you would like to see this one back once in a while."

Vivi looked up sleepily and smiled, "I love Hotel Transylvania, it doesn't even have to be Halloween to be watched." She snuggled further into Marcus and began to doze, the only sound being the wind outside and the movie. She slowly began to fall asleep as the monsters jammed out the first time as a band.

Marcus made sure that her body temperature was around a good level as he watched the movie with a sleeping beauty beside him, truth to be told, the movie was just a distraction for him, it helped to keep himself focused in her slow but sure recovery from the nasty cold she got, it certainly would take less into going out in a doctor and check exactly what's the virus... but this would cleanse her up the same, only it would take the double than an usual medicine... but it's not like she would really want to fasten up the process if she can have more time beside him... and neither does he.

(Completely different household)

Ruthra grinned deviously at Arthur, "Finally, those two are finally taking a break. I didn't expect you to make the whole region a snowy wonderland. Then turn into a kid to pelt Vivi with snowballs, and convince Duet to side with you."

Ruthra shook his head, don't worry babe! I'm sure you would have done the same!"

(Tomorrow, after the cheeky plot from the other duo...)

Marcus' first day with the sick bluenette started out... more enjoyable than he had expected, they usually take bath and eating routines in complete different moments, but actually doing that and more in synch... felt important and powerful for him, even now as he is cooking with all the electricity returned, she was behind him with her hands wrapped around his torso, completly against his wishes for her to take it easy and rest on a chair, she watched closely as he continued to cook their food,

"The food won't get cooked anytime sooner you know? You can watch a video or even listen to a couple of songs while i'll deal with this."

Vivi smiled, "I think I like it here better."

Marcus turned back to Vivi with his playful pouty face and kissed her on the lips for a short period of second before retreating, he wasn't going to let her have her fun... yet,

"... Fine. But after this i just want to see you getting cozy in the couch, alright? Look at the bright side and immagine me joining with you afterwards~"

Vivi didn't need to be told twice, she almost dashed towards the couch. After picking a few movies she sighed, "You know...there is still snow outside~"

Marcus made a short glaze throughout the window and hummed in acknowledge, it was certainly odd that it still snowed, but perhaps not that much since in this decade the seasons can be felt stronger than ever,

"Well it's still December... and we do live in North America, it only makes sense that the snow is more rigid around here."

Vivi slowly opened the window and scooped up the snow in the bushes below, "Yea, weird~" She then tossed it at him.

Marcus remained motionless as the cold snow hitted his right cheeck, fortunately the remains didn't land on the cooking plan yet dangerously close to it, he blinked a coupe of times from the bluenette's sudden action and eyed the snow on the ground, slowly bringing them towards the devious Vivi, normally he would be worried of her picking up the snow when she was still sick, but he was more confused than furious at the moment,

"... What was that for?"

Vivi chuckled with an amused grin, "Hoping you would chill out~ and immediately come join me on the couch after you're done with breakfast~"

He sighed at her silly antics, does she even care about her health... or was that a tactic to keep him around herself a bit more? He would admit it would've been a good excuse... but the bills won't be payed by itself forever, however much he would wish to be with her as well, 

"If you want me to be more calm... start by closing up that window, i can sense that you're actually freezing at this moment, you know?"

Vivi pouted but complied, "You're impossibly adorable! But I guess."

Marcus after he made sure that Vivi closwd ip the window, he looked down at the flopr and cringed at the mess she made... he should clean it up as soon as he can before someone could slip for the icy part of the floor.

With his aura, he warmed up a small part of the building around him, as in the meantime he continued to cook their food... or warm up the milk in this case.

Since he didn't have to eat... he could save more milk and cereal for who truly needs it, he was content as long as she was able to eat, and then again, she probably accepted his habit... though he knew she loved to tease it with him from time to time.

As he brought the warm and somewhat hot milk with chocolate and cereals... he chuckled at the position she laid in the couch... he certainly wasn't going to let her eat like this...

"Come on, Vi. You'll survive sitting up for a few minutes... you can sit on my laps if that helps~"

Vivi grinned, her face a bit flush and she seemed dazed. She pointed to the news, "Most businesses are closed due to the snow and ice."

She sat up from her position to let Marcus next to her, so she could lay on his lap.

Marcus frowned at the scene before him, the climatic condition was truly devastating if he thinked about it... which he didn't want to right now, it wasn't certainly the moment or the place to discuss of all the downsides for whom don't have what they have in their house, instead, he covered her uncovered part of her stomach, brought heat around it and laid sweet, short kisses around her shoulder,

"You should start to buy new PJ's for yourself, talking about things to do... what exactly would you like to do for this week?"

Vivi hummed, "We should play in the snow before it's gone, but I want to cuddle now. Watch movies, and possibly sleep."

His grip around her torso tensed at the moment she reccomended to the idea of even go out in such a cold time in the actual condition she's in no less, responding back with something close to an authoritarian voice,

"Absolutely not, you can't get out until you'll fully recover... The rest and more however, can be done.~"

Vivi puffed out her cheeks, "But Marcus! It's not Christmas unless everyone plays in the snow! It's tradition! And traditions must be met completely!"

Marcus tightened his grip around Vivi a little bit harder like an overprotective boyfriend, with a playful pout he declined her doing anything nuts,

"Screw the traditions, i want you to heal up nicely..." He wrapped his legs around hers, "Besides... don't you enjoy this closeness?~"

Vivi chuckled and nuzzled under his chin, "You know I do, but Marcus....Snow! It may never snow again! The world may cease to be and this was the last time it snowed!"

He chuckled alongside with her as he laid a soft kiss between her hair, he remained in silence to actually think about what she just said, not where the world would end and all of that, that's pure melodramma... but did he really want to decline her some snow fun? Perhaps he could be there to be sure she wouldn't catch more cold than she got already...

"Fine Vi... but today, me and you will have some cuddle fun. The snow can wait tomorrow~"

Vivi smiled like a child that had been given a treat, "Yay! Also Marcus...can you restart the movie? We missed all of it." She pouted at the movie, taking away the best scene as she snuggled Marcus. It seemed like her fever did indeed break as well.

Once Vivi had finished her cereals, Marcus waited for her to get more comfortable and snuggled even deeply on his chin and torso, that were like some sort of pillow for the bluenette, with Marcus carefully laying completly down the couch with Vivi's giggles, he took the remote control and started the movie from the beginning.

Vivi smiled and listened closely to Marcus' breathing, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, long inhale...rumbling? Vivi was blinking away sleep that slowly creeped through her. Marcus was actually talking and it sounded like deep rumbles through his chest, she giggled a bit.

Marcus took his attention back at the giggling bluenette, she was some sort of big teddy bear on his chest that enjoyed his company... and she admittedly looked super adorable and super cuddly today, as their eyes connected with each other he took a small hesitation before taking back the breath to talk,

"You know... we should do this more often. Am i really that comfortable?~"

Vivi snuggled further into Marcus' chest, "Yes, and I agree...we should have days like this, minus the sick."

Marcus mumbled in agreement as he slowly drifted in his own sleep as well from the ammount of comfort he was feeling, he did keep himself up, somebody had to watch the movie if they started to watch it, he just needed... a good couple of blinks...

It didn’t take long for the two to passout, they both needed and deserved the rest. Unminding of the Playlist of movies playing, and uncaring of the screams of the damned on a horror movie. They were in complete bliss of the snowy conundrum.


End file.
